


Enough Time

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She made my bloodstream feel like the place that the gods had to find before they could discover fire." - Pat Conroy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

> A small one for Brucey Bear

_"She made my bloodstream feel like the place that the gods had to find before they could discover fire." - Pat Conroy_

Bruce ran a hand through his graying hair in nervousness. She'd be walking through that door any minute and he wasn't sure what to do. Sure, it happened at least five times a week since they worked with each other, but today was more nerve racking than the rest.

It had been a couple weeks since she had become a single woman. Bruce finally thought that today would be the day to ask her out. But was two weeks enough time or should he wait longer? The scientist wasn't use to the whole dating scene so he had no idea about when to ask.

Bruce's heart began to pound as he saw the door to the lab open and her walking in. Her hair was in her face so it gave him the ability to stare at her all the way to her desk. The doctor bit at the inside of his cheek, trying not to make a sound even though she knew he was there. 

~~*~~ 

You sat your purse down under your desk before plopping into your chair. You didn't really feel like coming to work today, but you also didn't feel like staying home. Moving your hair from your face, you waved at your partner in greetings. Without wasting another minute, you typed in your password and set to work on your testing.

"Can I ask you a question?" You looked up to see Bruce standing in front of your desk. You nodded. "Would you like to have dinner? With me, I mean." Bruce rubbed at his neck.

You smiled before answering, "I'd love to."


End file.
